An Event Revealed
by Celtic
Summary: You'll just have to read in order to find out what the event is, lol


I don't own anything of course. 

The year, 1932. The time, almost midnight. The place...it's best ya don't know so I'll just say someplace in Chicago. Ya probably feel like ya just stepped into one of those Bogart or Cagney films, the two greatest private eyes on film, the fact is I'm not either of those actors. I'm actually Les, a former newsboy from New York City gone gangster and I'm not the only one. My good friend Tumbler came with me to Chicago durin' the Roarin' '20s an' we started our lives as gangsters, I of course kept my name but he changed his to Sammy. 

"I'm tellin' ya Les, it's goin' down tonight." said Sammy in a low voice, his black fedora covering his eyes as he set down his second glass of whiskey. 

"What gave ya that idea?" I ask, not hiding the sarcasm as I adjust my tie. He always was one to get nervous before the excitement. 

I guess now I gotta tell ya where we are an' what we're doin'. At the present time we're sittin' in this run down bar, what used to be the best known bars in all of Chicago durin' the '20s, waitin' for the arrival of another gangster that's said to start trouble for the rest of us. See, turns out two hours ago his girl was attacked in her apartment an' right now was in the hospital while he was comin' here to find out who it was that attacked her. The thing was, how was one man gonna go up against every gangster in Chicago? 

The music suddenly stopped. The door opened an' in stepped the man of the hour. He looked at us, his lip curlin' up as if he could take on the world. Everyone's starin' at him, Sammy leans in an' whispers to me, "Watch him." 

He suddenly moves that causes everyone to cock their guns, that bastard had us fooled! All he was doin' was pullin' out a quarter for the jukebox. How the hell is he gonna go up against us with no weapons? He's as good as dead as he walks into the crowd, makin' it look like he's just there to make a few friends an' have a few drinks. 

"Sammy, this bastard is nuts," I say as I watch an' listen to him, "Comin' in, makin' a big show an' now he's givin' all of us the story of what happened to his girl." 

"Have to admit it gets the crowd's attention. The women are throwin' themselves at 'im 'cause of his determination to find his girl's attacker," replied Sammy, adjusting his fedora, "That's what every dame wants." 

The gangster continues to go through the bar tellin' his story of findin' his girl in her apartment, of how she was attacked, the whole time makin' trouble with the gangsters an' avoidin' their attacks on him. As much as I wanted to hate this guy, the more I watched him I had to admit he was pretty smooth with his technique. He then went out on the dance floor, I grabbed Sammy an' went up to this guy to start a fight with him since these other gangsters couldn't seem to do it. I stood back to back with him an' was about to go after him, when I found myself dancin' along with this guy! How does he do it? I glanced over my shoulder and saw Sammy was doin' the same thing! 

Suddenly up on the roof, in the windows we all could see the shadows of men with guns. Damn the feds were here to stop our fight even though there wasn't one at all. The gangster in the white suit suddenly hid in the crowd when he saw the shadows, then the next thing we knew he had a Tommy gun and he was shootin' up at the shadows! Hell if we didn't have a problem with the feds we really had one now. The dames were screamin' and runnin' all over the place, I did my best to just get out of the way so I wouldn't get shot. Sammy an' the owner of the bar, a young Asian woman known as Miss Ling, were tryin' to get the gangster out of the bar. They got the Tommy out of his hands an' finally were able to push him out of the bar before closin' the door. 

Quickly we got the bar back to normal, as back to normal as we could in case the feds came in askin' questions. We didn't want it to look like anythin' happened in here after all, though as soon as the gangster left, so did the shadows on the roof. I joined Sammy who was still with Miss Ling an' asked, "Who the hell was that? An' he still didn't find out who attacked his girl." 

Miss Ling glared at me. "That was Jackson, and he will be back for you, after all it was you who killed Annie Page." 

Sammy's eyes went wide, staring at Miss Ling then looking at me. "What the hell is goin' on here? Murder ain't your style Les." 

"Seems your pal Les doesn't like competition," stated Miss Ling, "That was your competition." 

Damn, just when I was starting to like the guy too. So he was the one that was romancing Annie Page, the girl I was seein' in secret. How the hell did Miss Ling know about my affair with Annie, and how did she know she was dead? 

"I can see you have many questions," said Miss Ling cooly, "Before Jackson came I called the hospital to check up on Annie for him, they told me she lost a lot of blood and died. They made sure to tell me about the gangster asking to keep his identity concealed." 

Sammy suddenly shoved me. "Dammit Les, you killed a dame? What's worse you didn't try to stay out of Jackson's way, you made sure he saw you! You're as good as dead!" 

Miss Ling walked up to me, the glare still visible in her eyes. "The question for you now is - Les are you ok, are you ok, are you ok Les?" 

_Can you guess what I was watching?_


End file.
